mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 22 May 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 Colosseum + Patchnotes 28th May New Colosseum Can you go 15 rounds against some of the most fearsome monsters in all of Mazey Flyff? How about beating them before time runs out? If the answer is yes? Then talk to Martinyc in Flaris to enter the Colosseum. The Colosseum system is where regular parties and/or guild parties enter in to a special arena called the Colosseum. Here, boss monsters consecutively come out and once the boss monster is defeated another will take his place. Requirements to enter Colosseum *You must be in a party. *If entering as a Guild Party, only members from your guild will get an invite to enter. Colosseum types *Normal Colosseum : Total 15 stages. (Bring a flying device for the last monster) *Legendary Colosseum: Total 15 stages. Time Limited Stages *Time will be limited time per stage and if you can’t defeat monster in time, you will be disqualified. --Post Patch Note-- There seems to be an error with the countdown timer from testing, therefore I have increased all the times allowed for killing each boss until I can work out the cause. It will not impact on the Colosseum. *Normal Colosseum :10 minutes. *Legendary Colosseum: 5 minutes. --End of Post Patch Note-- Colosseum Treasure Chests Colosseum Treasure Boxes can be purchased from Martinyc in Flaris for Colosseum Chips, you will need to purchase Keys also. The higher grade key used to open the chest, the higher the chance of getting items as well as receiving rare items from the treasure chest. Penya/Perin NPC Stores Penya NPC Stores will now allow you to use perin first to buy items which will allow for much easier large purchases of items, also you can buy multiple non stack-able items at the same time assuming you have enough inventory space for it. Must drag from the shop to your inventory (doesn't apply to the cart). Potion of Temporary Stats (Str, Sta, Dex, Int) Stack-able potions with a max of 10 stacks. Each potion will last 1 hour and they will add stats based on how many stacks you have. You have only have one type of potion active at a time. These come from monsters at the Colosseum and the Colosseum Treasure Chest STATS ADDED: 1: 50 2: 100 3: 150 4: 200 5: 250 6: 300 + 20 7: 350 + 40 8: 400 + 60 9: 450 + 80 10: 500 + 100 Stone of Auto Loot RC Stone of Auto Loot RC added to Wafou for 50,000 Red Chips. All Red Chip drops will go directly to your inventory for the next 72 hours of playtime. I'm 95% sure that this shouldn't over stress the server leading to crashes like when it was on the Pick-Up pets. New Strange Collector Quests Added 7 New Strange Collector Quests have been added to the "Collect ALL the things!" quest line. Sacred Weapon Set The Sacred Weapons have been added to the Donation Item Store. 'Changes' Siege Changes *RC Merchant added to Guild Siege Arena, now you can top up any last minute Red Chip items without having to exit the Siege Arena. Siege Reward Changed *Players from the winning guild will each receive 1 Red Perin. *Players from the guild in second place will each receive 3000 Red Chips. *Players from the guild in third place will each receive 500 Red Chips. Anti-Hack modified *New commands (Mainly for Ambassador see at bottom) *Added a message when attempting to connect to a banned character. It will also not hang indefinitely like it can do when attempting to login to a banned character. *Fixed Player count. *Improved some of the existing commands. Other *Scroll of Velocity/Sprint increased to 30 minutes each. *The time that an item will sit on the ground before another player can pick it up has been increased from 7 seconds to 20 seconds. This should help against drop stealing. *Romina's shop has been combined into Lui's shop. Romina has now had the PvP Games added to her so you can join into a match either in Flaris or Saintmorning. 'Fixes' *Re-Stat scroll (all) fixed and added to Is. 2 billion Penya / 20 Perin *Fixed it from Disconnecting after 2 minutes of having the client minimized. *Fixed the AFK timer to check all forms of movement before setting characters to AFK state after 10 minutes. *Description Of Premium changed to show it increases Drop and Exp. *Caption when a Players Event starts has been fixed. *Fixed the amount of Perin/Penya that Hit of Penya uses to be exact rather then just Perin. It will still use Perin first but it will use Penya to make it use the exact value that your damage is. This also fixes the cap of 1b HOP damage (Holy Crossed etc). *Fixed the bald character issue when using a model changed fashion hair that is supposed to show your original hair. *Fixed all the Hair Wigs in Isruel's shop to show the "Model Change" tool tip. *Fixed a typo in all the "Collect ALL the things" quest line. *Fixed a lot of the textures to display as intended. *Another Skill Range Check has been added. *Fixed the location of the teleport that comes from trying to open a shop outside of the market town. *Fixed the Market Town to not allow flying. *Fixed some issues with the PvP Games Maps. 'Coming Soon' *New Website design, designed and themed by Indigo. *Weapon leveling I would like to know what players would like to see the level bonuses being for different weapon types as well as how easy or difficult it is to level a weapon. 'The Ambassador Program' In the coming weeks we will be looking for some players that would like to be ambassadors these will be players that wish to help out by keeping the peace as well as enforcing rules that they see are broken. As an Ambassador you will get a few extra commands that will allow you to help others. This will not be a GM/Admin position. How to be selected: At this stage we will be offering this position to people rather then allowing people to apply for it. We will be first off offering it to some of the chat mod's and members of the community who we see helping others. If you are offered the position do not feel inclined to take it, the choice is yours. 'What you will have as an Ambassador' Fancy Name: Appear in the %gmlist command: Extra Commands: Do note that all commands will tell the player on the receiving end who sent it. %out -> This will kick someone from the game. %warning -> This will allow for a System message to be sent to an individual player to warn them. %ban -> This will allow you to ban a character that doesn't follow the rules. All bans must have valid reason and be recorded. Forum Privileges: Limited access to the staff area on the forums, if in the case that a ban is implemented it needs to be recorded. This is so we have a record of who banned the individual and why, for reference purposes. How to leave the the Ambassador Program: If for wish to leave your Ambassador position then just let me know and you will be removed. What happens in the case of abuse of position? If found to be abusing the ambassador position, then your ambassador position will be lost and a 1 week ban on your account will be implemented. As always, have fun. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t3539-colosseum-patchnotes-28th-may